Worlds Clash
by Shining.Swirl
Summary: Bella is faced with dilema and chooses to move to the magical world of wizadry - Hogwarts. But when worlds clash will there be new found romances and deadly secrets revealed?


_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, the main plot of the books, the characters, or anything remotely familiar_

_Note: I never read the Harry Potter books but I did read the twilight ones but I pretty much forgot what happened in them._

_**Chapter 1**_

"You have no choice Bells." Edward sighed  
"But..but I don't even know these people…" Bella responded.  
They were stuck in the dark house on yet another gloomy day. Bella lay on Edward's laps facing the sealing. The decision had to be made. It was gonna be a tuff one but surely she had faced those many times in her life after all she was engaged to a vampire.  
Staying here was not an option.  
"Would you rather…" Edward whispered as he began stroking her hair.  
But before he could finish she answered "I will…I…I..have to…Not just for me but for my dad."  
Her eyes began welling up with tears as she swallowed her throat dry and aching.  
They lay there in silence. They could only hear their own thoughts.

Harry Potter and yet another year at Hogwarts with his red-haired companion and…wait…someone was missing. Where could their long time quick-witted smarty-pants friend be? They head to the train in silence as Ron stuffed his face with chocoballs. Ron began mumbling something while aggressively chewing his food but Harry couldn't care less. He was too deep in thought.  
"So what do you think?" Ron finally asked Harry after gobbling down the last chocoball.  
"Uhh…" Harry began trying to think of something to say but instead landed his eyes on the tall spiteful slytherin with platinum blond hair snogging somebody in the corner. But wait…It wasn't just somebody it was HERMIONE GRANGER! Now there's something you don't see everyday.  
"What in the bloody hell is he doing?!" Harry questioned opening his mouth in awe.  
Ron dropped the empty bag of chocoballs opening his mouth in awe.  
"Harry..Thats not Her-…."Ron forced to get out.  
"Yes..yes…it is!" Harry quickly added.  
"Pinch me please harry." Ron slowly said not blinking.  
Harry did as asked.  
"Owwwww!" Ron belted out.  
"You asked politely."  
Malfoy bent Hermione down cupping her bottom in his hands.  
The two boys watched in horror but not without taking tips.  
Suddenly tiny arms sneaked up on Ron from behind barely rapping themselves around his bulging stomach. Planting kisses on his freckled neck feverously.  
"Hey !!!!" screamed an excited hyper voice.  
"Hey…" Ron barely got out his attention still on the new odd couple.  
It was like they were in the good part of the most interesting movie in the world and the end of the world couldn't interrupt their thoughts.  
Ron was usually as excited and happy to see his girlfriend Luna but the show in front of him was too good to pass up.  
"I SAID HEY MY FUDGECHOCOPUMKINREDFREKCLEFACE" she shouted louder and much clearer.  
"Mmmm"  
Luna had had enough and had to see what was so much more interesting than her, his own girlfriend.  
She stretched over his broad shoulders looking ahead at where their eyes lay.  
She gasped not believing her eyes either then began hysterically laughing.  
"Wow and I thought she'd remain a nun forever." She commented through laughing.  
Malfoy and Hermione then pulled away from each other smiling.  
"Good Lord Jesus." Ron sighed out in relief clearly holding his breath the entire time  
Malfoy saw the three nosy kids staring and formed and evil smirk on his face he alone knew how to perfect. Hermione realized what he was planning and she lowered her head in embarrassment. Her two best friends in the world had never even heard her swear and now there she was snogging Draco Malfoy right infront of the world. They could only imagine what happened behind closed doors-or not. This couldn't be real. Sure she must have been under some kind of spell.  
Malfoy gave them another evil look heading in for another kiss clearly teasing them. Hermione went along with it but a little more hesitant than the first time. They couldn't take it any longer. The shock had turned into to disbelief and had to find out what kind of evil plot Malfoy was on yet again.  
They walked uniformly up to them arms-crossed and tying to look intimidating but miserably failing. The closer they came the more Malfoy teased them making a trail of kisses on her neck.  
They stopped in dead silence waiting for a reaction from the two horny creatures. A minute passed but the kiss just deepened and didn't stop. Ron felt something in the pit of his stomach coming up.  
*************************************************************************************

"Umm..Hello?" Luna finally belted out.

Draco and Hermione finally pulled away from each other.

Draco eyed her like she had no purpose.

"Ahh..look babe…Its your little friend Weasly and Potter." Malfoy said stating the obvious while forming an evil smirk on his face.

"Hey Harry…Hey Ron." She stammered nervously.

Their arms were folded once again eyeing them. They were waiting for an explanation from Malfoy and it had better be a good one.

"Hey." They got out sounding clearly unhappy to see her.

"Uhm…You…You… Remember Draco…He's my…he's my…" She continued looking around.

"Fiancee.." Malfoy completed for her.

"Oh and shag partner.." He finished winking at her giggling while putting his arms around her yet again. This made Luna roll her eyes.

Oh no….There they go again..Oh no…Tongue action this time.

"Ok that's ENOUGH!" Ron demanded trying to move closer to break up the kiss.

"Look..I don't know what kind evil plot or plan you're trying to pull Malfoy..But we're not buying it!" Ron said now red from anger.

"It's NOT an evil plot and I'm NOT under any kind of spell, if you think that's what it is Ron." She scowled at him.

"Can't you see Hermione?" Ron began again his voice squeaking. "He's brainwashed you so much that you don't even know you're under a spell." He finished trying to sound reasoning.

"Weasly..If you understand English, she said that she is NOT under any spell. Are you just jealous that you can't find someone as breath-takingly hot as me?" He responded confidently running his fingers through his gold strands of hair.

"Thats it!" Ron yelled angrily clenching his fists trying to get closer to Malfoy to teach him a lesson.

Harry pulled him back otherwise it wouldn't be Malfoy getting the bloody but it would be Ron.

"It's okay my little jelly bean." Luna comforted him rubbing his shoulders.

Malfoy snickered. "Yes it's okay Weasly, we all know you couldn't lay a finger on me."

Ron went red in the face because he knew it was true.

"Draco!" Hermione stressed getting annoyed with both of them.

"Draco?" Harry questioned sounding surprised and annoyed.

"Since when do you call him Draco?!" He asked acting like her never heard the name before.

"Since we're getting married!" She answered scowling.

Before she could continue a familiar voice popped in.

"HARRY!" The voice yelled from behind Harry's shoulder.

"Fuck." Harry whispered under his breath.

Their attention was now on the familiar red-head running towards them. She rushed right to Harry not acknowledging the existence of the others there.

"I missed you!" She said as she grabbed Harry pulling him closer to her devouring him with her hungry lips.

Ron had seen too much today. First Hermione, now his sister, Ginny. What was the world coming to?

The kiss was so unexpected Harry had no time to catch his breath and was struggling from the forced kiss. She moved her hand down to his behind giving it a squeeze.

"Woooo…Ginny…uh…a little inappropriate there." He said forcing to free himself from the kiss.

He finally did facing their little group, his face red and hot from embarrassment.

Luna watched them in astonishment. When was the last time Ron kissed her like that? She was starting to feel a little jealous.

They were all surprised as they stared in silence.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" Ron questioned breaking the silence.

"Have I been living under a rock this entire summer?" He continued.

"First you guys…" He remarked pointing towards Draco and Hermione.

"Then…then you…." He finished trying hard to make sense of this madness.

"When exactly were my two best friends planning on telling me about their new 'romances'?" He said looking back and forth between Hermione and Harry.

***********************************************************************************


End file.
